Question: Solve for $k$, $ \dfrac{5k - 2}{3k} = 7$
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3k$ $5k - 2 = 21k$ $-2 = 16k$ $16k = -2$ $k = -\dfrac{2}{16}$ Simplify. $k = -\dfrac{1}{8}$